Naruto: Heroes
by sasukedude
Summary: Bull is Konoha's resident mischief with a big dream. Unlike his ancestors Bull is impotent and disorganized, but when Bull confronts the group of Organized Shinobi rouges OMEGA he must overcome his anxiety and release an age old power to save his country.
1. A Legacy Continued

Naruto: The Last Generation

**Allow me to state that all rights thereof are solely of custody to the Author and Publishers of The Original Naruto Series and Manga and permission to duplicate this series is neither written nor spoken in a formal contract stating I have right to do so; this manga is strictly fan made and should be treated as such. No Characters of Naruto Will be displayed falsely under any circumstances hereon. All rights reserved.**

_Chapter 1-- A Legacy Continued_

Long ago, during the times of the fourth Hokage, a Nine tailed Demon fox known as the Kyuubi attacked the humble village of Konohagakure. It's Tails that swayed constantly, leveled mountains and caused great Tsunamis. The village suffered a horrible massacre, that is until the Fourth Hokage showed up to put the fox in its place. Soon after showing up the Fourth Hokage Sealed Kyuubi inside an infant boy as a last resort in a result-----his life was briefly cut short.

Konoha grieved the loss of their gallant hero but soon they would grow to reject the infant in which the Demon beast was dormant. Throughout his life as a Shinobi he lived in constant hatred, the world around him biting their lips every time he came close. They shunned and hated him but even through his strife he pursued a dream, that dream was to become the greatest Hokage the village of Konoha would ever know. Alongside him, his comrades Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura helped to accomplish that dream under the watchful eye of the Legendary Hatake Kakashi. With great triumph, single handedly our hero demolished an organization bent on destroying everything he stood for and not too long before that he gained the title of the Rokudaime Hokage. His Legacy as the greatest hero lives on in us all as now we all possess his " Will of Fire" signifying that this generation will live to surpass the previous and so on, it's the message left behind by the Sixth that we can maintain our hopes and keep believing Konoha will stand forever, the legacy of Uzumaki Naruto.

Suddenly, a man bursts in a classroom full of potential genin as though he's rushing to tell urgent news.

"Yuryuu-san! Uzumaki-kun is at it again!" he shouts.

"What?!" Yuryuu responds, dropping his clipboard he flared with anger. The students cleared the room as he exploded in a fit of rage

Yuryuu looks to where Bull Usually sits and no one is there. He gets red and angry.

"HA-HA-HARUSAMEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

Elsewhere, snickering cunningly the mischievous Harusame who's ofetn commented by the alias "Bull" jumps from place to place, writing " #1 waz hur" graffiti on the surface of ever layed out platform.

Yuryuu along with seven other ninja scout out for Bull with nets and kunai. Bull spots one of them and Uses Kage Bushin and Henge no jutsu to throw them off, as a result he produces Suhada no jutsu. One gaze and the person falls back on his head with a bloody nose.

"Works every time." Said Bull, slyly grinning down at the unlucky victim of his trickery.

The other six are in one place as they find their unconscious buddy, then Bull uses tajuu Kage Bushin to throw them off yet again.

**" T**here he is! The jokes are done now bull, give up and we promise not to make you hurt too much!"

" Na nanana Na!" taunts the numerous clones of Bull, patting thier butts in a mockingly jesture."

" You'll have to catch me first!!"

Just then the Kage Bushin all split up and the six ninja all follow him. One Bull Clone is finally cornered.

" Alright! You got me! I give up!

"You had your chance!" One ninja exclaimed, " Now we're gonna take you back dead or alive! I prefer dead."

**" **That so?" Responded Bull, " Well if you kill one of us you got to kill all of us! "

Suddenly all Bull Clones start coming from the all directions and they all dog pile the scouting ninja, thrashing them constantly. Finally they all dispel with the real Bull Smiling and doing the peace sign over the scouters' beaten bodies. Behind Bull comes a large fist and all he can see is a white flash before he's hit.

**" **YOU LITTLE BASTARD!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SNEAKING OFF WHILE I'M DISCUSSING IMPORTANT INFORMATION?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!" Lectured Yuryuu.

**" **OW! What'd you do that for Yuryuu-sensei?"

Yuryuu grunts and scene ends. Next scenario finds Bull and Yuryuu in class. Yuryuu has bull tied to his desk this time as he wraps up his last lesson.

" That's all for today, pass in your entry forms for tomorrow's exams as you walk out. Remember, exams start 9:00am sharp so be there."

Bull is rather vexed with being tied up so he sticks his lower lip in the air and gives Yuryuu a "don't bother me" type of expression. Yuryuu walks close to his desk and looks down at him smiling.

**" I**f you can break free of those chains……I'll….treat you to some Ramen." Yuryuu offers to Bull with a graceful smile.

**" **Huh? You mean that?" Bull retorts.

Yuryuu looks back at Bull smiling honestly, then walks away peacefully with the entry forms in his hands. Bull Struggles exuberantly to be free but has no success.

_This could be a little harder than I anticipated_.

Scene changes yet again to Ramen shop, the two are seen sitting next to each other eating ramen from separate bowls. Bull slurps his Ramen ravenously following Yuryuu's lead and in that order. Yuryuu looks at Bull for a long while and frowns as he queries the Youth.

" Harusame…..do you know who the hokage are?"

Bull stops slurping for a second, gulps his food and answers.

**" **Yeah, the hokage are villiage leaders who inherit a lifelong will to protect Konohagakure. They are often referred to as the strongest ninja in the village and only one can be chosen each generation."

"….and do you know who the Rokudaime hokage is."

**" **You mean gramps? Of course I do. The Rokudaime (6th) hokage was once known as the greatest that ever lived. He abruptly saved Konoha from a great devastation and was later known as the Rokudaime."

Yuryuu suddenly brings forth a sign of assertiveness to his voice as though angered.

" Then if you know that then why the hell do you always disgrace them by playing stupid tricks?!"

Bull then completely stops eating. He places his chopsticks on the table, narrows his head slowly, and smirks. Bull then slams his hand down on the table cracking a large, mischievous smile. Yuryuu is baffled.

**" **Because someday I'm gonna be greater than all of 'em! Being Hokage is too much responsibility, I have no intentions of following in My Grandfather's footsteps, or my father's for that matter! I'm just gonna do my best and become a ninja everyone will recognize. Then I'll sit back, grow old, and die a hero! Just like the 6th! It's my dream….to be a hero."

Yuryuu is stunned at Bull's answer, discretely showing a warm smile. Bull continues eating his Ramen as Yuryuu speaks.

**" **My Father once told me…..that the Rokudaime hokage was much like that when he was your age."

**" **……????"

**" **It's true. He used to tell me the 6th was a prideful spirit. He was just as cocky as you are, all the same a tad mischievous. Through it all, he never had a family, he was utterly and completely alone. Kind of like you were the day your father left except he had no father or mother. He was an outcast because he hid a terrible thing inside of him, the Kyuubi demon fox."

**" **Ky-Kyuubi?"

**" **Even though life was holding him back, he kept going, he never let the spirit of the fox slow him down for he discovered his own chakra was even more remarkable than Kyuubi's and so it came to pass---Uzumaki-sama relied on his own abilities and became a legend. If he can do it, so can you."

Bull smiled happily as they both wrapped up their leftover Ramen and went their separate ways, seeing each other off.

We meet now bull in his room. Bull prepares for bed, brushing, flossing, bathing, the works. Praying he would then bless his mother, father, and grandfather's pictures in a small shrine just below the footing of his bed. Finally he rests his head on a long, white pillow, grasping his father's picture as a small tear drop falls from his eye.

" This must be what it's like…..to be alone….right gramps?"

The scene ends on the moonlit night shining over Bull's window sill. The next morning, the alarm clock rings and Bull is still in bed. When bull Finally wakes up he checks the alarm clock for time.

" mm…..it's 9:15 am already?"

There is a long pause…..then…..

**" **NINE-FIFTEEN?!?!?!! HOLY SHIT!!! I'M SUPER LATE!!!!"

Bull rapidly dresses himself in his casual ninja attire and rushes out the door.

**" **I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE!!! YURYUU-SENSEI IS GONNA HAVE MY ASS!!"

In the classroom everyone is lined up meanwhile Yuryuu is doing role-call.

**" **Minaki."

**" **Present Yuryuu-sensei!" Minaki answers.

**" **Kenji."

" Here." He replies

**" **Let's see...Harusame."

There's no voice heard. Quickly Bull finds himself sprinting towards the classroom door.

**" **AL…….MOST…….TH….THERE…….."

Yuryuu looks peeved.

**" **Damn it, not again……..HARUSA----"

**" **HERE!!!" cried the ambitious youth tumbling through the classroom door, sliding on his belly and landing right in front of Yuryuu. Yuryuu looks down at him with an "I'm sick and tired of your stupid games" look on his face. Bull gives an awkward grin.

**" **Finally decide to join us Harusame?"

The jounin standing in the corner all look rather clueless as to Bull's actions.

**" **This kid sure knows how to make an entrance, This could be a problem, I feel bad for the poor sap who ends up with that kid."

"I suddenly don't have the gut for this."

Bull stands upright to brush himself off and he is greeted by a fellow student.

" You almost didn't make it, how's it feel being the only person in your family that's a complete failure?" Mocks Kensei, cleverly grinning poised cool and collected with a sense of sarcasm.

**" **SHUT THE HELL UP!" Bull proclaims, "I'll show you once I become a genin and you're still standing around in the classroom making odd jokes!"

**" **Harusame quiet down over there!" Inquires Yuryuu with a growl.

" Listen everyone. You're here because you all applied to take part in the genin exams. Now Hokage-sama has something he wants to say to you all before the exams take place. If I were you I'd shut up and pay attention to what he's about to say. They're all your Hokage-sama."

**" **Thank you Yuryuu."

Yuryuu and the hokage pass each other as now the attention is now centered on him.

**" **First of all I would like to congratulate the lot of you for making it thus far and to thank you all for participating in the genin exams. As you may know, this exam will determine whether or not you are all able to become full fledged Shinobi and uphold the duties prior to your status. Here before you I have six of my best Jounin. Starting from left to right we have **Uchiha Suzuki, Sarutobi Yusuke, Hyuuga Mimichi, Nara Kitsune, Akamichi Genmaru, and Hatake Ishita**. They are your jounin superiors. At the end of these exams each of you will be assigned a respective jounin who will accommodate you on all your missions, acting as a guide into the world of the ninja until your next promotion to chuunin, theretofore you will act as pupil as they are your mentors."

Standing in the crowd of potential ninja, an annoyed Bull folds his arms and rolls his eyes, mimicking each of the Hokage's words into his own.

" This test is probably the most important test you will ever undergo in your newfound life as Shinobi. You are given the duty to dedicate your entire existence to your village in which you are obligated to protect by all means nec-------"

Bull mockingly interrupts with his hand mimicking each movement of the Hokage's lips.

**" **Blah-Blah-Blah! BOOOOORING! That's not what I came here to do! I don't care what it means to be a Shinobi! You think I would have came if I didn't know how important this exam was gonna be?! All I know is that I didn't work my butt off just to hear you yap on about what it really means to be a ninja! I'm gonna be the greatest no matter what! So cram it old man! Let's start the exams so I can get one step closer to becoming a hero!!"

Suddenly everyone directs their attention to Bull's mischievously, brazen face. The Hokage now stunned at his words replies.

**" **Heh, very well then. I see some of you are reluctant to wait. Very well then……let the Genin exams begin."

_Chapter 2: With This I Pledge_


	2. With This I Pledge!

**Naruto Heroes**

**_Previous Chapter……_**

In the Last chapter we introduced the Character Uzumaki Harusame a.k.a. Bull. He can talk a mean smack but now is the beginning of the genin exams which will rate his abilities as a ninja and determine whether he is fit to carry on as a full fledged Shinobi. The hokage's embracing words however, did not fit Bull's palate and you know what they say, "an inflated ego will take you places you've never been". Harusame makes it clear he's going to go places and do things that will count to people as heroic and surpass the hokages without ever being one. The story of a boy and his dream continues.

**Chapter 2: With this I pledge**

There is a nice shot of all the genin that applied to take the exams in the academy. The faces of most of them are bleak and pale as the pressure of failing clouds their minds in a test that will determine their future. The Hokage finally signifies the beginning of the Genin exams and each group of genin are lined up and called by manner of name. Minaki is first.

**[Bull** Don't take too long Minaki-chan!

Minaki waves back at Bull and he blushes trying hard to maintain his reputation as a loud mouth. Minaki enters the Room and before her are the three Chuunin (including Yuryuu) In charge of judging her.

**[Yuryuu** How are you doing today Minaki?

Minaki blushes and smiles to Yuryuu as she has a small, schoolgirl crush on him. Trying to hide her smile she puts her hands up to her mouth and responds.

**[Minaki** I-I'm doing okay.

**[Yuryuu** Are you ready to proceed with the test?

Minaki then gets rid of her charming smile and gets serious. She nods.  
[**Examiner#2** First we'd like to see from you an Acceptable Kage Bushin. Can you do that for us?

Minaki sweats wildly, she's nervous for to perform a complete Kage Bushin requires precision and perfect maneuvering. She bluntly looks to Yuryuu's smiling face.

**[Yuryuu** You can do it Minaki. Remember the three C's.

Minaki thinks for a moment and cracks an idea.

**[Minaki** Three-three C's?

Minaki then does Kage Bushin hand sign while muttering the three C's.

**[Minaki** Concentrate…………Control………

Finally Minaki produces one successful, real live clone of herself. They both do peace sign as Minaki wraps up….

**[Minaki** Complete.

The Examiners clap for her effort and proceed with this statement.

**[Yuryuu** Very good , Very good. Next task.

Meanwhile outside the examination room, Bull is sitting on the floor playing with a spider. The spider suddenly jumps and bull tries to catch it but it escapes atop the head of a fellow student. Aburame Daito.

**[Bull** Eh? Oh it's you. What are you looking at Bug boy?

Daito continues to stare at Bull,, he finds this disturbing and scolds Daito.

[**Bull** If You're gonna stand there staring at me all day at least say something----

Suddenly he brings his index and middle finger to Bull's forehead. Bull is stunned at the amazing speed in which this was proceeded. His eyes remain wide as he stares to Daito in awe. On Bull's head was a strange looking insect with small bristles going down its spinal area. It slowly crawls off Bull's head and onto Daito's fingers. Bull seems pretty frightened.

**[Daito**  
This is a Tussock moth Caterpillar. The small hairs on its back are poisonous and they sting like hell……..you had this one on your head for some time now. If I were you, I'd wash off immediately.

Bull's face turns a pale blue, he's scared slightly but quickly catches on.

**[Bull** HELL NO!! Nothing's gonna stop me from becoming a hero! I've got to take this exam! Besides I don't even feel anything.

**[Daito** Hmm……….they said you were persistent but I never figured you'd be so naïve.

**[Bull** Yeah-Yeah whatever, go back to your family and play with your cockroaches because I don't have time for a bug eating coward lecturing me!!

Finally someone emerges from the examination room. It's Minaki and she just completed her examination. She walks out with he body drooped low to the floor and her bangs covering her face. Bull is baffled so he asks her.

**[Bull** D-Did you make it Minaki-chan?

Minaki Then stops. She slowly brings her head up and the lower parts of her eyes are shown under dark shadowing. Finally she raises her head higher and reveals the headband marked with the konoha leaf emblem engraved in the middle.

**[Bull** ALRIGHT!!! WAY TO GO MINAKI-CHAAAAN!!!

Minaki smiles humbly then runs over to the "Cleared" section with the other girls that passed the exams before her. Next Bull is called to the examination room.

**[Bull** Finally!!!

Bull runs up to the door, just when he is about to push it open Minaki shouts.

[**Minaki** Do you're best Harusame-kun!!

Bull's face explodes with a huge smile as he enters the room, prepared for examination. Bull scratches his head a small bit and looks to the three Chuunin examiners.

[**Yuryuu** Okay Harusame You ready?

He replies, still scratching his head.

**[Bull** Let's do this!

The second examiner then replies.

**[Examiner-2** Okay then, first we'd like to see from you a complete Kage Bushin with perfect or near perfect or even acceptable detail.

**[Bull** That all? I Can do that.

Bull scratched his head again then does the Kage Bushin hand sign. Then he scratches again and again and again. He constantly scratches his head, then his body, then his face. Yuryuu is confused and can help but question.

**[Yuryuu** Are you going to show us today? Is there something the matter Haru?

Bull still scratches his but starts to get dizzy as though intoxicated. Bull Starts spinning around, his body in a constant stinging sensation. He does one Kage Bushin and that one starts to act weird as following his lead.

**[Yuryuu** What are you doing Harusame?

Bull moves awkwardly, saliva leaking from his mouth he tumbles over with his clone following his lead. Yuryuu is getting peeved.

**[Yuryuu** Bull I'm warning you if you don't cut your tricks your test will count as a--

**[Bull** What's that sensei? You want to see another jutsu? How about my---

Bull Then transforms and a naked lady with a sickly face is the result.

**[Bull** SUHADA NO JUTSU!!!!!! Nudey no jutsu

The Examiners all fall back in their chairs unconscious, even Yuryuu. Bull himself falls unconscious as an angry Yuryuu declares…..

**[Yuryuu** BULL!!! YOU FAIL!!!

The echo of the word "FAIL'" is heard throughout the village. Bull, with small spirals around his eyes, mutters disappointedly on the floor.

[**Bull** Fail?

The scene now changes to Bull's hospital dorm. There are white carnations in a vase near the window where Bull would stand looking out at the other students who made Genin. Bull lowers his head and a small tear descends from his face. He then takes his seat on his bed and looks at his hands.

**[Bull** Who are you kidding? You're no Uzumaki Naruto or Uzumaki Akira. You're nobody's hero. You're just a failure……..

Bull then looks out the window and with doing so he can see his father and grandfather's image.

**[Bull** …..a complete failure…….

Just then, Yuryuu walks in, closing the door behind him as he approaches Bull. Bull still has his head turned towards the Window ignoring the sounds of anyone else's presence.

**[Bull** What do you want?

Yuryuu takes a seat next to Bull who is completely ignoring his existence. Yuryuu replies.

**[Yuryuu** You got a minute?

Bull remains silent. Behind Yuryuu's back he has more flowers. He places them next to the carnations as he speaks.

**[Yuryuu** You simply don't understand do you Bull? I thought you finally made up your mind what you wanted to do with your life but part of being a ninja means having restraint. Childishness is not allowed, once you become a genin you are no longer a child, and what you lack is---

**[Bull** You don't have say anymore sensei………

Yuryuu looks to Bull, noticing his disappointed frown. Yuryuu himself can help but frown as he lowers his head as well.  
[Bull I already know that……..

With Those words, Bull walks out of his dorm to the bathroom where he prepares to leave the Hospital. He exits with a slightly better attitude but is greeted by a former classmate. It was Kensei who came to see him off.

**[Bull** Ken-Kensei? What're you doing here? Come to gloat about being a genin in my face? Well do what you want because you can't make me feel any worse than I do now---

Kensei then reaches his right hand out as to shake Bull's hand, Bull remains short-sighted as to what Kensei's intentions would be. Kensei responds.

**[Kensei** It was fun while it lasted right?

The expression on Bull's face could give away his perplexity. He saw Kensei as a goal to surpass seeing as how Kensei's Genjutus, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu skills were top notch. Bull Grabbed his hand and shook it wildly, smirking mischievously.

**[Bull** What makes you think…..the game is over?

Bull and Kensei both shared an anxious smile as they were both determined to surpass each other.

**[Bull** Just you wait! It won't be long before I'm a genin and when that happens I'm gonna own you!

Kensei turns away and starts walking.

**[Kensei** Whatever you say…….loser.

Somehow Bull's folly with Kensei gave him a small glimmer of hope. Smiling without a care Bull forwarded To the woods where he would engage in his training.

Scene changes and Bull Approaches the stage of the second Part of the chuunin exams----The Forest of Death. Before him stood acres of nothing but deadly plants and creatures lusting for human flesh. Bull stood in awe at it's wide, titanic length and width. He stood, his mouth agape at the splendor of such a place.

[**Bull** The forest of Death. Forbidden unless one takes part in the chuunin Exams. In it there are all sorts of carnivorous plants and animals waiting to pick me clean. It's PERFECT!!!

With This, Bull leaps right over the gate of The forest, gulps loudly displaying fear, and runs into the depths of the forest and prepares to train.

Meanwhile in the village, Yuryuu is summoned by The Hokage for a conference. Yuryuu approaches the Hokage's office slowly prying the door open. The Hokage is sitting comfortable in his seat, watches Yuryuu enter.

[**Hokage** Take a seat if you will Yuryuu.

**[Yuryuu** Of course Hokage-sama.

Yuryuu takes a seat. The Hokage pulls out a Cigar and starts to smoke it as he turns his char towards the Window.

**[Hokage** I Trust you understand why I summoned you.

Yuryuu looks down with a disappointed frown.

**[Yuryuu** This is about Harusame isn't it?

**[Hokage**  
I can't make you understand his pain. Your parents died Naturally. Also you have friends to comfort you whenever you feel weary. Harusame…….he has no one. His father abandoned him, his mother died right before his eyes. How would you react to that?

**[Yuryuu**  
Be that as it may Hokage-sama, loneliness is no excuse for unruly behavior. Harusame has been warned time and time again about his games. Being a Ninja means giving up everything that made you a child for the sake of you------

**[Hokage** You're right, but either way it goes he is still a child and will act as such. His playfulness and mischief are no more than a cry for help. He does not want to be alone anymore…….does anyone understand how he must feel but him?

Yuryuu thinks for a moment about how the Hokage's words impacted him. Suddenly a man bursts into the Hokage's office with something urgent to tell.

**[Man** Hokage-sama! Someone has entered the forest of Death unauthorized!!  
The Hokage is not too stunned however Yuryuu is curious as to who it was. Hokage replies.

**[Hokage** Yes……I know.

There is a good close-up to Yuryuu's eye widening as the Hokage reveals the culprit. The scene then changes to the forest of Death. Bull is practicing his Kunai training with a few large centipedes as his targets. He manages to hit about two of them but the rest escaped.

**[Bull** Just two? What a waste of kunai.

Bull the collapses on the floor, heavily breathing. He the grasps the ground below him with a struggling look upon his face.

**[Bull** DAMN IT!! Why is it so hard?

Bull then thinks back on Kunai and Shuriken throwing training. He thinks on how adept Kensei's skills at throwing Kunai were. He scowls.

[Bull Kensei makes it look so easy. Even Minaki-chan did better than me. I guess I'll just have to accept the fact that I really am a Failure.

**[Yuryuu** No……you don't have to accept something that isn't true.

Bull then turns his head. Behinds him is Yuryuu smiling warmly at him, he smiles back as he struggles to lift himself from the ground.

**[Yuryuu** I see you've been working hard. Bull you can't stay here. This place is strictly forbidden, if anyone else had found you I don't know what have hap---

Bull interrupts.

**[Bull** You're such a worry wart.

Yuryuu is puzzled but listen to what Bull has to say.

**[Bull** I know I'm not supposed to be here………but I'm glad I came.

Bull finally finds the strength to lift himself from the ground. He brushes himself off as he goes on talking.

**[Bull**  
I tried so hard in the academy, I always knew how much effort to put into being a ninja but somehow I always found myself being incapable of doing it. I don't know if it was just my ad luck….or lack of talent. Now I know what it really was. I was becoming a ninja for all the wrong reasons. I was going about being a Hero ninja all wrong.

Yuryuu stood in his place and listened clearly to Bull's words as he went on.

**[Bull**  
I fighting for my own ambitions….when I should have been fighting to prove I was devoted. I guess when you've been alone for as long as I have…..you start to become selfish. Not anymore sensei. I know what's more important. In order for me to become a Hero….I have to become a ninja first! When I get my Forehead protector I'll hold it to the sky and shout!! "WITH THIS HEADBAND I PLEDGE TO PROTECT KONOHA EVEN IF I DIE!!!"

An Overwhelmed Yuryuu can't keep his smile hidden for he finally understands why Bull does the things he's been doing for so long. Suddenly from Behind Bull is stricken by a large, prick-like stinger. Blood gushes from his mouth as he continuously gasps for air. Yuryuu shouts.

**[Yuryuu** HARUSAME!!!!

The Creature reveals itself as a Giant honey bee. The Bee then releases Bull from it's stinger and throws him to a tree. Yuryuu's eyes widened as he suffers a great paralysis. Just then the Bee starts to come for Yuryuu. He breaks from his paralysis and throws a barrage of Shuriken towards the animal but it too fast and deflects each blow. The second time around the bee manages to cut Yuryuu badly, he falls on his knees in a pool of blood.

**[Yuryuu** no…….Harusame……please…..don't……be...

Just as the Bee has cornered Yuryuu, Bull emerges from the shadows. He runs on all fours with a red aura around him. His face bore an savage killing intent as the tick whiskers on his face swayed in the wind and his fingernails were now claws, jagged as the bee's thorny stinger.

**[Bull** GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOORRRR RRRRRRRR!!!!!!

Bull leaped majestically over Yuryuu. Underneath him, Yuryuu could see Bull's wound had completely disappeared. He thought to himself as The bee came Closer.

**[Yuryuu's mind** Remarkable…..I don't believe what I'm seeing. What's happened to Bull? He's not himself, he's….he's like an animal. Could it be?

**[Bull** Don't you ever lay a hand on my sensei again or else!!!!!

Finally with a thrust of his claw full hands Bull Exterminated the Bee, completely obliterating it. After performing such an amazing feat, Bull falls to the ground completely exhausted. Yuryuu looks at him and smiles.

**[Yuryuu** Those Uzumakis sure know how to amaze you. I'm so proud of you……Uzumaki Harusame……I truly believe you'll become greater than all the Hokage someday….because you've got a heart of gold.

The Scene Changes. Bull is now in his room in bed. As he wakes up he rubs his eyes gently and slowly gets out of bed. Making his way to the Bathroom Bull prepares to Brush his hair. While brushing his hair he notices a constricting sensation upon his forehead. When he looks into the bathroom mirror---upon his head is a forehead protector bearing the insignia of the Konohagakure leaf village. Bit by bit his smile would grow as he let out a big…..

**[Bull** ALLLLLRRRIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!!!! THANKS SO MUCH YURYUU-SENSEI!!!!!!!

Bull then looks up to the clouds in the sky.

**[Bull** Thanks Gramps……..for opening my eyes.

Headline: Bull Finally made the cut, Now that he's a full fledged Shinobi Bull's life will be a lot hotter than he can handle. There's a long road to heroism and a rutted path. Let's hope Bull holds up to his pledge.

**Chapter 3: You again?!**


End file.
